


Bearing secrets

by Crows_will_hunt_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bear Asahi, Carpenter/wood worker Asahi, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda a spoiler but its pretty obvious pff, M/M, Soft Boyos, Supernatural - Freeform, Werebear Asahi, multi-chapter, so far those are the only ones that show up. it may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_will_hunt_you/pseuds/Crows_will_hunt_you
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya have been living together for quite a while. Nishinoya knows Asahi is keeping something from him, but doesn't know what. He confronts him about it and the revelation is more than shocking. Will they be able to work things out? What secret is so big that Asahi can't even share with Nishinoya?Join them as they adapt and love each other, discovering more and more about Asahi and learn how to accept oneself.Asanoya Week! Day five: Supernatural.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	1. Habbits and Routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, but I really hope you enjoy!! This has been in my mind for a long while and I am super excited to write this one hehe

Noya loved his boyfriend to bits. He took pride in their relationship, it was long lasting, strong and filled with all the love in the world. They had grown together, learnt together and gotten through every up and down of their teenage and young adult life together. 

So, when Asahi asked Noya if he wanted to move in with him after he finished his carpentry apprenticeship, Noya was more than ecstatic. 

They’d been living together for quite some time now, the better part of one and a half years. Sharing a home with Asahi came with all the perks. His cooking was phenomenal, he liked to keep a house clean, he knew how to keep the bills down and would always make time for Noya at least once a day. There was also the perk of getting to know his boyfriend better. Asahi was a strange individual, Noya knew that more than anyone, but now he got to observe his small mannerisms and routines a bit closer than before. 

In the morning, he would sleep in as long as possible, only really getting up when the sun was too bright. He’d come to the kitchen, thank Noya for the tea he prepared for him and they’d share breakfast. Then, off to work it was. 

As much as Noya loved the mornings they had, routine was boring. He was much more interested in all the little things that made his boyfriend him. 

So, Noya had made a list.

A long list of every quirk he noticed in Asahi. On it was the obligatory hand on the back of his neck, slouching in public, spaced-out look when nothing in particular was going on, how he wrung his hands together when nervous, placing his hands over his heart whenever he was startled. The works. 

There were then smaller things, ones you had to really look for like how he would pull out his hair while running his fingers through it or how he always kept his nails short and clean. 

Tiny little actions such as biting the inside of his cheeks and lip, stopping momentarily on a walk to look at flowers or a pretty looking bug, bouncing his leg when he had to sit still for too long and picking at the nicks he’d get from his widdling knives. 

Those were all things some people just did sometimes, though. They were still special because Asahi did them, but Noya noticed there were much more unique habits he’d never seen people do. 

Some of the more stranger ones was his hankering for honey on bread at late hours, times when he would scratch his whole body against a corner of the wall or a tree in their backyard, sleeping insanely late into the day during the winter months, going on food binges- but only during mid to late fall, his acute sensitivity to smells and sounds made him constantly rub or blow his nose and touch his ears, and he was practically neurotic about buying two pairs of any clothing he bought because ‘you never know if one will rip’. 

The biggest one, though, was that he would leave once every month. Asahi would call to take three days off, stay home the first, disappear in the afternoon and come back at noon of the third. 

Being together for so long, he would expect his boyfriend to explain what he did during his absence, but it never came up. Noya could tell he was embarrassed about it, or at least didn’t want to talk about his leaves. But Noya was curious, he wanted to know his Asahi in and out. 

Noya knew it wasn’t anything to be worried about. He had full trust in Asahi’s faithfulness (and his inability to really make connections with new people). He also knew that Asahi wasn’t the type to sell stuff or do generally shady things.

So the most concerning thing was that his boyfriend was just.. Not telling him about it. 

He’s voiced his worries to some of his friends before. Tanaka had been pretty supportive, but Noya didn’t think his suggestion of ambushing him, tying him to a chair and interrogating him about where he goes was as easy as he made it seem. Asahi’s stronger than both of them combined.  
Ennoshita told them they were dumb and the reason they shouldn’t do that wasn’t because of how hard it was, but he ultimately didn’t have any good advice, saying things like ‘everyone has secrets’ and ‘not everyone is as eager to overshare like you’.

When he called Suga and Daichi about it, they reassured him that Asahi was the most loyal person they knew. Noya was aware of that already, but he had a feeling they knew what he did already, but were just keeping Asahi’s privacy. Which was admirable, but no help. 

He ended up going out to get coffee for the two of them, still stuck in a rut about the whole thing. He had hit a dead end in solutions.. What would, like, normal smart people do? He’s asked him before about it, but he didn't get a straight answer. Maybe he was too blunt with how he asked? Maybe he should just let the whole thing go? Maybe he was overreacting. But he really wants to know..

In his disarray, Noya felt his head bump into something firm, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Before he could apologize, a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Ah, Nishinoya. Are you alright?”

“Kiyoko-san!”

ʕ•㉨•ʔ

“It’s not necessarily that I don’t trust my boyfriend, I mean, anyone would be curious, right? Anyone in my position would want to know what happens. But I’m also worried, ya know? Asahi isn’t someone to keep things from me. We tell each other everything.. What if it is something bad?”

Kiyoko hummed and folded her hands around her coffee. She looked like she was processing different answers in her head, but that was just a guess; Noya was never good at reading her. She smiled suddenly, huffing a gentle laugh as she looked down into her drink. 

“Azumane-san will tell you eventually. Part of the reason he’s such an open book is because of how bad he is at keeping secrets. But when it comes to this, I would recommend just asking him. I know how much he loves you, and I am sure he wants to tell you. He’s just going to need a little push.” 

Noya’s eyes went wide, and his face went a little red. How does she stay this perfect?

“That’s the most I think I’ve ever heard you speak,” he whispered, “But thank you! I’ll be sure to take your advice, you’re right!” He had on this huge grin that was terribly contagious. Kiyoko’s lips turned up, a hand going to tuck hair behind her ear. 

“Good, I’m glad,” she chuckled, “make sure to bear with him. Try to be understanding and keep an open mind.” She tapped her finger to Noya’s forehead with a pleased sound. He frowned.

“Why do I get the feeling that you lot already know what’s with him?” he groaned. 

She laughed earnestly now, shoulders bouncing and head swaying back. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.. Only a select few know, though, so don’t feel too bad. I would tell you if I could, but it’s important that you find out yourself, okay?”

Noya nodded, thanking her for her wisdom. They exchanged a hug and goodbyes, then went their own ways.

As he walked down the street, he thought of how he would ask Asahi. Slowly but surely, he came up with a plan.


	2. House in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re supposed to experience our lives together, yeah?” He rested his head against Asahi’s chest. “I want to share my life with you, all of you. These next few days are important and I want to be a part of it.” 
> 
> Asahi let out a little whimper and held Noya closer. “Yuu.. You know I can’t say no after that..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,,,,,, this is late,,,,,, i am sorry,,,, i will have faster updates!! In the meantime, perhaps look at my other stories ;b

Noya stood in front of Asahi who had his mouth agape and coffee spilt down his shirt. 

“You-you want to come... with me..? Today?”

Noya nodded, watching intently as Asahi wiped up his mess. “I’m curious.” 

“W-well, Yuu..” Asahi put the cloth and his now empty mug in the sink. “I can’t just bring you..” 

“Why not,” the other said, his voice more curious than mad. Asahi was happy about that, at least. 

When his boyfriend didn’t answer, Noya walked over and pulled him into a loose hug. ‘Just talk to him’, he remembered.

“We’re supposed to experience our lives together, yeah?” He rested his head against Asahi’s chest. “I want to share my life with you, all of you. These next few days are important and I want to be a part of it.” 

Asahi let out a little whimper and held Noya closer. “Yuu.. You know I can’t say no after that..”   
(Noya did know, infact, and sometimes used sappy words to make Asahi soft enough to reason with him.) 

After a few moments, Asahi rested his head on Noya’s and sighed. 

“You… You can come. But, please, I just-I don’t want you to hate me...” His voice was only a whisper against Noya’s hair, wobbling with uncertainty. The smaller simply squeezed him and let out a pleased squeal. 

“Oh, you know I could never hate you!! Now let’s go pack!” 

✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿ʕ•㉨•ʔ✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿

They had gathered some clothes, toiletries, and snacks. Noya was surprised that they didn’t need more, but Asahi had insisted that that was all the two had to bring.   
With the car packed and a bit more mental hyping for the elder, they were finally off. 

“You usually stay home the first day,” remarked Noya, pressing his cheek against the window. He noticed that they were leaving Tokyo, the buildings losing their height and brightness. Asahi hummed and craned his neck to read the highway sign. He turned to the right lane and set the car to cruise.

“I do, you’re right. I just thought since we’re together, we could leave early. I think you’ll like where we’re going, and we might as well spend a day having fun. Together.” He mumbled the last word, reaching one hand out to Noya’s who gladly took it. 

“Where are we going, though? You haven’t told me yet.” 

“It’s a surprise.”

Noya stuck out his bottom lip and went to lean against his boyfriend. He let out a few long whines and groans, pressing himself to Asahi’s side. The latter simply smiled and kept his eyes on the road, tapping the steering wheel with his driving hand. 

ʕ•㉨•ʔ

A disk was placed into the stereo and some mellow spanish songs by some artist Asahi enjoyed played. Noya’s gaze went from his boyfriend to the passing scenery. 

They had reached the countryside and were currently going down some long winding road that passed through a heavily wooded area. The trees were gorgeous out here, he recognized a few of the species from Miyagi. Leaves were just starting to yellow and the ground was slightly damp from the previous rainfall. A few small streams could be seen from within the woods and if Noya looked really closely, he could spot animals within the foliage. 

When he looked over to Asahi, he could tell he was nervous. His lips were pursed in a way that indicated he was biting the inside of his cheeks and he kept on itching his arms and chest. Despite his anxious facial expression, Asahi did look different today. His hair was pulled in a high loose ponytail with some front bangs hanging free that he tucked behind his ears. He wore thick rimmed glasses and an old tee with sweats. Even in such effortless apparel Asahi was absolutely gorgeous. Noya’s heart swelled each time he’d glance over to him and their eyes met. He was happy he was here right now.

ʕ•㉨•ʔ

At some point Noya must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the car was stopped and Asahi was gone. Groggily, he rubbed his face and looked around only to hear the trunk closing. He stretched, turning to look out the windshield. To say he was surprised was an understatement. 

The car was parked in front of a large cabin surrounded by lush greenery. Golden cherry, maple and evergreen trees were spread thickly. The cabin looked old and weather worn, but warm and calm. Moss and vines were growing up and on the roof, and the grass around it on one side was overgrown and the other looked like it was rolled down flat. 

Asahi could be seen coming out of the cabin holding his fist to his chest. When he saw Noya was awake, he gestured for him to come and went back in. Walking to the house, Noya almost tripped, balancing himself on the deteriorating mailbox. He looked down to see what it was that caused him to fall, but what he hadn't expected was to see a series of large footprints making their way from the cabin to the flat grass. Bending down, he inspected it closer. The print was bigger than both his feet and deeper than the imprint he put into the soil with his own hand. He shrugged it off as being some wildlife, but made a mental note to ask Asahi about what kind of things might live around here. 

Inside, Noya immediately noticed that it was just as old as the outside. The floors were cracked, scratched and worn, plus the walls had large areas of wear and marks that trailed from the ceiling to the ground. A couch was obviously broken, the middle sunk down and a few, but not all, windows were boarded up. 

It was strange because, as he looked around more, he saw that the table and stove looked old, yes, but clean and well cared for. Some of the chairs and a sofa seemed to be brand new along with the coffee table and some wall decor. 

“Asa, how long have you had this place?” 

Asahi peaked from a room that he had set their luggage in. 

“I’ve been coming here for around six or seven years, but I’ve only just inherited it on my twentieth birthday.” 

Walking around, he swiped his finger on a bookshelf and rubbed the dust between his index and thumb. 

“Inherited? So it’s been in the family?”

“Yeah, for ages. The second youngest, my older brother Shidai, bought his own place so I got this one. The others inherited a few further from home.”

Noya smiled and went to meet his boyfriend at the doorway.

“Soooo, like, it can be ours now, right?” He gave a little smile, swaying back and forth. Asahi chuckled quietly and engulfed Noya in a hug. 

“I like the sound of that.”

ʕ•㉨•ʔ

Brought items were put away and an early supper was eaten. Asahi had suggested walking around and showing Noya his favourite places to go. The latter had agreed, and eventually they were off.

At the porch, Noya stopped and took Asahi’s hand in his. With the other, he pointed to the print he had tripped on and gestured around at the flattened grass. 

“What kind of animals live ‘round here?” 

Asahi shifted and kicked a rock on the ground. “None that could be harmful. Where we’re going, we might be able to see some cranes and deer, maybe even a wildcat if you go deep enough towards the mountains, but nothing to worry about.”

Nota whistled. “Those are some big ass cats, making a print like that.” Asahi grumbled in return, tugging his partner further down the walkway. 

“Just follow me, don’t worry, okay?” Noya laughed and complied, happily bounding alongside his lover. 

Much like when they were driving to their destination, trees of many breeds could be seen thickly crowding along the narrow path. Asahi breathed in the fresh air, exhaling contently as he squeezed Noya’s hand. He was more than happy to have Noya by his side at the cabin, but he couldn’t stop that ever growing pit of anxiety. Sure, Noya has been more than accepting with the strange flaws Asahi has adapted, but maybe this would be the deal breaker.. What would Asahi do if he hated him after this? Who would keep the house? Would all of their mutual friends side with Noya and hate Asahi? Were Daichi and Suga lying when they said he wasn’t a monster? All this will be crashed onto him in a night and he can't stop it. Noya was going to break up with him and his life will be over-

His spiral was interrupted by a light squeeze and the swing of his arm. Noya was looking forward, still skipping about. It was comforting, for a few seconds, but then all Asahi could think of was how much he’d miss that gorgeous smile. He frowned, picking up his pace to be beside his boyfriend.

“Asa.. don’t you go mulling about dumb stuff. It’s too pretty out here for you to be sad!” The sudden outburst startled Asahi, the taller male jolting in surprise. Ah, that’s right. This is Noya he was thinking about. Whatever Asahi expected, he got the opposite. 

“I’m not sad, just thinking, “ He mumbled, looking down at the intertwined hands and shaking them gently, listening to the rattle of his bracelets. 

“Usually ‘sad’ and ‘just thinking’ are synonymous with you.” Laughed Noya, bouncing up to walk backwards, facing Asahi.

“Since when do you use big words?”

“I can be smart.” 

Asahi looked unimpressed. 

“...I heard Suga use it.”

“There we go,” He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss onto Noya’s head. 

“I can be smart, for your information, and you’re not going to avoid my previous statement. What’s eating you?”

There was a moment of silent, then a long sigh. Asahi looked to the ground, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed like he was struggling to put his thoughts into words. 

“I’m just nervous.. About-for-uh…” He bit his lip. “I want you to.. I don’t want to lose you..” The last few words were quiet, below a whisper. Noya looked at him, eyes wide. Lose him? Why on earth would Asahi be worried about that?

“‘Sahi, darling, my god damn cinnamon apple, I would never leave you unless you want me to. And even then, you’re gonna have’ta take me kicking and screaming. I love you, why would you be worried about all that stuff?”

Noya looked at Asahi intensely. What was this? He thought they settled Asahi’s insecurities about this kind of stuff almost a year ago. Whatever it was, Noya was determined to squash out that flame. Then, he stilled for a moment. Is it… about his secret? A strange feeling churned in the base of his stomach. Should Noya be expecting it to be bad? No, no, this is Asahi. He’s the purest soul in the universe. 

“You’re right.. I shouldn't be worried.” Asahi smiled gently, looking up at the trees. “Oh, hey, here, turn right!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
